Psychedelic Drugs Reconsidered, the first of a three part project investigating psychedelic drugs under grant number LM03118-02, will be published in September of 1979 by Basic Books, Inc. Psychedelic Drugs Reconsidered reviews the chemical structures, sources, and effects of the major psychedelic drugs and describes their use in preindustruial cultures and history in modern American society. The psychedelic experience is described and analyzed and includes numerous reports of drug users. Discussions of the hazards and therapeutic uses of psychedelic drugs are followed by an analysis of the broader implications of psychedelic drug research for the study of the human mind, as well as historical and sociological observations on the present status and prospects of work in this field. The second part of the project is to produce an annotated bibliography. It will consist of critical reviews of several hundred sources on the subject of psychedelic drugs. The objective here is to provide an archival document which will be useful to future researchers in this area. Given the enormous amount of rich, anecdotal material on the use of these drugs, Psychedelic Drugs Reconsidered could include only a sampling of this material. Therefore, the third portion of this project will result in a set of collected readings. It will include essays by users of psychedelic drugs written in the 1960's and new material by users, looking back on their psychedelic experiences, written explicitly for this volume. Other essays will focus on the influence of LSPD as it relates to artists, musicians, scientists, and essays by non-user experimenters on their studies of psychedelic drugs and drug users.